ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby's World: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Opening Credits 20th Century Fox Animation presents In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Conrad Vernon Genndy Tartakovsky and Nicholas Stoller Written by Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky Robert Mittenthal Greg Grabianski and Jon Vitti Produced by Conrad Vernon Executive Producer Howie Mandel Music by Alan Menken Christopher Lennertz John Powell Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Edited by John Carnochan Production Designer Patrick Marc Hanenberger Art Directors Devin Crane Dima Malanitchev Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Jason Katz Layout Supervisors Rasoul Azadani Jean-Christophe Poulain Animation Directors Chris Bailey Matthew O'Callaghan Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Background Supervisors Sunny Apinchapong Doug Ball Natalie Franscioni-Karp Workbook Supervisor Emil Mitev Clean-Up Animation Supervisor Vera Pacheco Inbetween Animation Supervisor Kanako Sato Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Gina Bradley Visual Consultants Roger Deakins Alexander McDowell Raymond Zibach Production Manager Sean M. Murphy Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Jim Bolt Andy Nelson Casting by Mary Hidalgo A 20th Century Fox Animation Presentation In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE Cast Second Part of the Credits Animation Production by Film Roman A Waterman Entertainment Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisors Tarek Elaydi Jason Reeves Stereoscopic Supervisor Sherin Varghese Overseas Animation Director Don Spencer Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Creative Consultant Mark Simon Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Peter Ramsey Ennio Torresan Storyboard Artists Kelly Asbury Bryan Andrews Jeff Biancalana Bob Camp Jeff Capobianco Darren Denlinger Jed Diffenderfer Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Craig Kellman David Krentz Johane Matte Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Jason Plapp John Puglisi Eric Ramsey Frans Vischer Simon Wells Additional Storyboard Artists Cody Cameron Louie del Carmen David G. Derrick Jr. Walt Dohrn Will Finn Kathleen T. Good Maggie Kang Mark Koetsier Steve Markowski Ryan O'Loughlin Jay Oliva Tom Owens Robert Porter Shane Prigmore Conrad Vernon Assistant Storyboard Artist Ed Roberts Storyboard Clean-Up Artist Alex Gatsis Storyboard Consultant David Silverman Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Jennifer Dolce C.K. Horness Joe Monteleone Marcus Taylor Joe Thygesen First Assistant Editor Rich B. Dietl Second Assistant Editor David M. Poole Additional Editors David Ian Salter John Venzon Visual Development Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers Chris Appelhans James Baxter Andy Bialk Sylvain Deboissy Peter de Seve Eric Goldberg Carter Goodrich Carlos Grangel Dan Haskett Jakob Hjort Jensen Timothy Lamb Nico Marlet Ryan O'Loughlin Simon Otto Shane Prigmore Jean-Francois Rey Shannon Tindle Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designer Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designer David Lee Lead Background Designer Alex Dilts Background Designer Justin Thompson Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Chris Aguirre Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Natalie Franscioni-Karp Todd Gibbs Kory Heinzen Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Mike Inman Samantha Kallis Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Dominique R. Louis Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Layout Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Robert Crawford Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Clive Hutchings Cynthia Ignacio James Keefer Matt Lee Julio Leon Hamilton Lewis Gary Mouri Mark Mulgrew Robert J. St. Pierre Chris Stover Allen Tam George Villafor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Workbook Workbook Lead James Beihold Workbook Artist Edward Ghertner Animation Lead Key Animator Svend Gregori Key Animators Martin Oliver Kuniko Yano Lead Animators Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Bert Klein Animators Manuel Almela Cinzia Angelini Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Rune Bennicke Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Roberto Casale Michael Cedeno Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Robert Espanto Domingo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Steven Pierre Gordon Mael Gourmelen Rodolphe Guenoden Antony Gray Dan Haskett Randy Haycock Mark Henn T. Daniel Hofstedt Martin P. Hopkins Steve Horrocks James Hull Jay Jackson Jakob Hjort Jensen Jeff Johnson Alex Kupershmidt Philippe le Brun Fabio Lignini James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Kevin O'Hara Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Simon Otto Irene Parkins Pierre Perifel Scott T. Petersen John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Nik Ranieri Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Chris Sauve Len Simon Bruce W. Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Theodore Ty Jim van der Keyl Roger Vizard Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames David A. Zaboski Kathy Zielinski Lead Key Assistant Animator Emily Jiuliano Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Trevor Tamboline Terry Wozniak Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Tara Donovan June Fujimoto Cathlin Hidalgo Todd Jacobsen Jan Naylor Ginny Parmele Randy Sanchez Dan Tanaka Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Brad Condie Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Barry Atkinson Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Mike Inman Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Dominique R. Louis Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-Up Animators Debra Armstrong Kathleen M. Bailey Kendra Baxter Rachel Renee Bibb Merry Clingen Nicola Courtney Margie Daniels Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Debbie Forster Cynthia Jill French June Fujimoto Susan Goldberg Millet Henson Cathlin Hidalgo Dietz Toshio Ichishita Todd Jacobsen Myung Kang Claudia V. Keene Celinda S. Kennedy Lureline Kohler Anthony Koteh Jennie Langley Tracy Mark Lee Kellie D. Lewis Patricia Billings Malone Helen Michael Lieve Miessen Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Brett D. Newton Stephanie Olivieri Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Domingo Rivera Jacqueline M. Sanchez Daisy Schofield Natasha Selfridge Richard Smitheman Mac Spada Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Inbetween Animators Kayn Garcia Keiko Watanabe Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Alex Gatsis David Lipton Scott Santoro Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon David Lee Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators John Allan Armstrong Sean Applegate John Bermudes Bob Bennett Allen Blyth Brent Boggs Felipe Cerdán John Dillon Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Al Holter Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Susanna Luck Dan Lund David Lyons Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield John MacFarlane David Mildenberger Rodd Miller Mark Myer Kevin O'Neil Masa Oshiro Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Visual Effects Clean-Up Animator Dietz Toshio Ichishita Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Kuniko Yano Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano CGI Animation CG Leads Rex Grignon Jason Schleifer CG Asset Lead Alex Cheparev CG Modeling Artists Stefan Bredereck Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis Dirk Mauche Dominic Piché Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Yoshiya Yamada CG Texturing Artists Stefan Bredereck Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis CG Rigging Artists Stefan Bredereck Grahame Curtis Andrew Ritchie CG Layout Lead Chris Stover CG Layout Artists Francis Bernard Ummi Gudjonsson Alexandre Ménard Andrew Ritchie CG Animation Lead Brent M. Bowen CG Animators Grahame Curtis Ed Ghertner Antoine Moulineau Andrew Ritchie Jonah West CG Lighting Lead Hanzhi Tang CG Lighting Artists Jonathan Alenskas Francis Bernard Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Saurabh Maurya Alexandre Ménard Antoine Moulineau Geoff Pedder Chris Ryan Yoshiya Yamada CG Compositing Lead Saurabh Maurya CG Compositing Artists Stefan Bredereck Austin Hiser Michael Ralla Til Strobl CG Visual Effects Lead Mark Edwards CG Visual Effects Artists Stefan Bredereck Jonah West CG Visual Effects Animator Stefan Bredereck CG Rendering Lead Antoine Moulineau CG Rendering Artists Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Dennis Bonnell Annamarie Costa Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louis C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Richard T. Sullivan Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Ink & Paint Artists TBA Digital Ink & Paint Checker TBA Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers TBA Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checker Misoon Kim Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions More coming soon! Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation More coming soon! Warner Bros. Animation Crew Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation More coming soon! Blue Sky Studios Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Blue Sky Studios More coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks More coming soon! StereoD Crew Stereographic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company More coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For Film Roman Coming soon! For Rough Draft Studios Coming soon! For 20th Century Fox Animation Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits